dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
215 __TOC__ 'Dragons' All of the various dragons that are found within the game. ' Dragon Count is one more than the Egg Count because Kairos does not have an egg.' *NOTE: In above tables, items marked with * are also Limited Dragons. 'Epic, Gemstone, Limited, & Legendary Dragons' Epic Dragons are those that don't fall into the category of Hybrid Dragons or purebred dragons. These Epic Dragons have their own element even though they are not a basic dragon. They are bred using special combinations of dragons and have a low chance of success (as with most "rare" things). They are special dragons that once obtained can only breed with their own type (or, in some cases, with a related limited). Epic Dragons cannot increase past level 10. Limited Dragons are rare because they are only available to be bred from a combination of dragons during a small window of days/weeks. Limited Dragons are often, but not always, associated with holidays. Gemstone Dragons are also limited, but instead of earning they earn . Gemstone Dragons cannot breed with other dragons and cannot level past level 10. The Habitats of all Gemstone Dragons is the Gemstone Island, which can hold 3 Gemstone Dragons in each of the four compartments that make up the Island (12 total). Each month a new Gemstone Dragon is released, and the current one expires. Legendary Dragons are different from all other dragons, in that these dragons do not earn any or ; they cannot breed, compete in the Colosseum or Dragon Track, or go through the Fountain of Youth. These dragons do not appear in the Market, rather, they are "summoned" after completing certain tasks. *Note: This information is based only on the functionality of Kairos, the only Legendary dragon currently in the game. 'Feed Your Dragon' By feeding your dragon, it will increase in level and will be able to collect more /min. Treats are obtained by farming them from Treat Farms, Buying them in the Market, or winning them at the Dragon Track. *Note: You can't feed a Legendary Dragon. 'Park Value' Each dragon contributes to your overall park value using the formula (total treats fed x 100). For example: *a level 10 dragon adds 1,022,000 to your park value *a level 15 dragon adds 32,766,000 *a level 20 dragon adds 1,048,574,000 'Evolution/Change in Appearance' Every time a dragon moves up a level, it grows slightly; significant changes occur at these levels: *'Level 4 Juvenile: '''The most drastic physical change occurs when a baby dragon becomes a juvenile dragon. Its size becomes a lot larger and its entire body changes significantly, making it sort of awkward-looking. *'Level 7 Adult: 'The appearance of the juvenile dragon slightly changes and becomes larger when it becomes an adult. *'Level 11: 'The dragon becomes larger in size and an orb of its primary element appears above its head. *'Level 20: '''The dragon becomes larger in size, and it receives a gold crown above its head which replaces the orb. Category:Dragons